


Razões para Respirar

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele não consegue acreditar que Rodney ainda não entende que a cada vez que Sheppard se atira em um problema provavelmente letal, ele não está fazendo isso para terminar com tudo mas para garantir que tudo vai continuar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razões para Respirar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reasons to Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107744) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> N/A: Escrita para o SGA Secret Santa 2014 (Amigo Secreto SGA 2014)

Sheppard acorda na enfermaria. Está escuro, e Atlantis aciona as luzes ao ponto de um brilho gentil antes que ele tenha que pedir. Tudo está um pouco confuso por causa da medicação para dor, então ele não se lembra imediatamente do que o levou até lá, mas deve ter sido algo ruim se Keller lhe deu as drogas fortes.

Ele olha em volta, percebe a dor seca em um ombro (ótimo, ele provavelmente levou um tiro de novo; isso vai doer pra caralho depois), e vê McKay dormindo em uma cadeira ao lado da sua cama. Sua cabeça está apoiada no ombro, o que não parece nem um pouco confortável e ele provavelmente vai reclamar disso depois. Ele tem um tablet no colo, inclinado perigosamente na direção do chão, e ele ainda está usando seu uniforme de missões, coberto de sujeira e o que provavelmente era o sangue de Sheppard. Sheppard imagina que ele teve ter obrigado Keller a deixar que ficasse. Carson nunca teria se acovardado assim, mas ele não era mais o Oficial Médico Chefe, e ele também não estava se sentindo embaraçado por causa de uma relação recentemente terminada.

Sheppard observa McKay dormir por um tempo. É tão raro ver o homem parar de verdade que Sheppard não consegue evitar de se permitir agir de um modo que raramente se permite.

Não é a primeira vez que Sheppard acordou com um membro da sua equipe fazendo vigília quando está na enfermaria–ele também já fez isso. Eles cuidam uns dos outros. Ele fica emocionado com o gesto, mesmo se McKay provavelmente (definitivamente) precisasse de um banho.

McKay está um pouco pálido, um leve tom cinzento de exaustão, e seu rosto está marcado, tenso mesmo durante o sono. McKay dorme tão pouco entre todas as crises e seus projetos favoritos, mesmo com Sheppard o incomodando sobre isso. Está melhor agora que os Replicadores foram destruídos, os Genii são aliados (mais ou menos), e os Wraith estão ocupados lutando uns contra os outros, mas eles ainda estão vivendo em uma cidade de dez mil anos cheia de experimentos perigosos e instáveis dos Antigos, e às vezes os condutores de energia só param de funcionar. Não estão mais lutando por suas vidas a cada momento de cada dia, mas Sheppard não exatamente chamaria seu trabalho de relaxante.

Ele é salvo do problema de decidir o que fazer quando McKay faz um som como um ronco e acorda assustado. Ele move uma mão para pegar o tablet antes de abrir os olhos, bem quando este está prestes a cair do seu colo. Ele abre os olhos vermelhos, larga o computador na cadeira vazia ao lado, e dirige o foco de sua atenção para Sheppard.

“Você acordou,” ele diz com um bocejo. “Como você está?”

“O ombro dói um pouco,” Sheppard admite. Ele experimenta o mover e é recompensado com uma dor aguda que rapidamente volta a ser seca. Ele não consegue evitar uma careta.

“Não faz isso,” McKay xinga. “Jennifer–uh, Dra. Keller–” McKay faz uma careta–ele também não superou os resultados embaraçosos de uma relação no trabalho. Isso é piorado pelo modo como ele tem que ver Keller com bastante frequência, diferente de como raramente tem motivos para visitar o departamento de botânica, onde sua outra ex-namorada (e seu novo marido paleobotânico) trabalha.

McKay continua, “De qualquer modo, ela disse para não mover esse ombro. Ela me fez prometer não te deixar fazer isso como condição para ficar.”

Isso soa como Keller, Sheppard pensa, saber que Rodney ia ficar de qualquer modo e usar ele para fazer seu trabalho.

“Você poderia ao menos ter tomado um banho,” brinca Sheppard.

McKay dá de ombros. “É o que a gente faz. Você tenta se matar, e um de nós espera aqui para ver se você não conseguiu.”

Sheppard faz uma careta. Não é como se ele fizesse isso de propósito. Mas alguém tem que garantir que todo mundo volte para casa, e essa decisão é de Sheppard. “Olha, Rodney, se tivesse algum outro modo–”

McKay o interrompe. “Você nem nos deixou tentar! Eu podia ter feito alguma coisa–”

“Não tínhamos tempo!” Sheppard interrompe. “ _Você_ isso que não tínhamos tempo.”

“Nós podíamos ter _criado_ o tempo!” McKay quase grita para ele. “Você só foi lá como sempre faz, como se fosse a porra do Batman, sem se importar com o que possa acontecer com você.” McKay está de pé agora, apontando um dedo no rosto de Sheppard. “Você odeia a sua vida tanto assim que está disposto a pular na primeira oportunidade de ter um fim glorioso?”

“Eu precisava,” Sheppard tenta fracamente. “Vocês podiam ter morrido.”

“E você quase morreu!” McKay o encara desafiador, respirando pesadamente. Suas mãos estão tremendo, e seu rosto está vermelho com frustração.

Sheppard gostaria de poder fazer Rodney ver–ele quase morreu uma centena de vezes; é o que eles fazem. Todos estão vivendo com tempo emprestado, e qualquer coisa que ele possa fazer para dar à sua equipe mais tempo vale a pena. Ele nunca pensou que conseguiria sobreviver aqui por tantos anos de qualquer modo, não com tudo o que já enfrentaram. Um desses dias vai chegar a sua vez; é assim que as coisas são.

“Não é a primeira vez que eu levo um tiro, Rodney,” ele diz.

McKay se esvazia. Ele cai de volta na cadeira, e de repente parece muito, muito cansado, todos os seus anos visíveis no seu rosto. Ele passa uma mão pelo cabelo, então diz finalmente, “Você não só levou um tiro.” Ele inspira e explica. “Quando a nave explodiu, isso criou fragmentos de metal. Você foi atingido, e tinha… tinha tanto sangue. Nós chegamos a tempo, mas foi por pouco. Jennifer disse que se fosse alguns milímetros para a esquerda, teria atingido uma artéria, e você teria sangrado até a morte. Dessa vez foi... foi por muito pouco, Jennifer não tinha certeza de que ia conseguir consertar. Ela quase não conseguiu.”

“Isso já aconteceu outras vezes.”

“Não assim.”

Então Sheppard se lembra–o cruiser Wraith danificado em um mundo habitado emitindo uma misteriosa (mortal, é claro) radiação e não havia tempo o bastante para desativar a fonte do vazamento. A radiação tinha interferido com os detonadores remotos do C4 (assim como com os rádios), então Sheppard teve que ir explodir os componentes manualmente. Ele com certeza não ia deixar outra pessoa fazer isso.

Mas ele está bem agora, praticamente. Seu ombro vai doer quando o efeito das drogas passar e ele vai ficar limitado a trabalho burocrático por umas duas semanas. Ele sobreviveu para seguir lutando, não perdeu ninguém da sua equipe, e eles salvaram os locais. Isso é uma vitória para Sheppard.

Ele sabe que McKay só está preocupado e cansado. Ele também já se preocupou bastante; porra, quando McKay estava com aquele parasita, ele praticamente se mudou para a enfermaria, desesperando Keller. “Estou bem, Rodney,” ele diz.

“Você quase não esteve.” McKay suspira. “Olha, preciso dizer para a Jennifer que você está acordado. Não mova o ombro.” Ele se levanta, agarra o tablet, e desliga a luz quando sai, deixando Sheppard sozinho no escuro.

 

Sheppard passa quase uma semana na enfermaria, por insistência de Keller, apesar de se sentir bem, mais ou menos. Ela diz que se ele realmente está bem, ela pode substituir sua morfina por Tilenol. Ele aceita por uns trinta segundos antes da dor ficar forte demais e ele ceder.

McKay não volta. Ronon visita, e Woolsey também. Até Lorne passa para mostrar simpatia (e dizer o quão feliz está por Sheppard finalmente ter tempo de fazer todo o seu trabalho administrativo). Teyla passa com Torren no último dia da sua sentença de prisão.

O bebê que ele carregou daquela nave colmeia Wraith recém passou dos dois anos, ensaiando passos com pernas bambas e aprendendo a falar frases. Teyla puxa uma cadeira do lado da cama enquanto Sheppard tem dificuldade de pôr seus sapatos com uma mão só. Ela se senta com o garoto no colo, e Sheppard abandona os sapatos preferindo bagunçar afetivamente os cabelos da criança e fazendo cócegas enquanto ele e Teyla conversam sobre o que perdeu enquanto esteve ali.

Ele não pergunta por McKay. Sheppard não tem certeza do que fez para o irritar (além de salvar a vida dele e quase morrer), mas ele tem quase certeza de que McKay vai voltar ao normal. Ele sempre volta.

Teyla não fala dele também, mas quando ela está saindo, diz, “Apesar de sua falta, tenho certeza de que Rodney vai ficar feliz em saber que você está se recuperando bem. Vamos, Torren.”

“Tchau Tio John!” diz Torren animado acenando. Eles vão embora.

 

Keller recomenda oito semanas em serviço administrativo. Sheppard tem quase certeza de que vai pirar depois de tanto tempo com formulários de requisição, então eles fazem um acordo em seis, desde que ele faça fisioterapia três vezes por semana. Ele não gosta de fisioterapia, mas é melhor do que ter que ter que fazer cronogramas de trabalho até ficar vesgo, então ele concorda.

McKay continua a ignorar ele, comendo em horários estranhos e raramente saindo dos laboratórios, e depois de quatro das seis semanas, Sheppard ouviu histórias de horror o bastante dos empregados de McKay sobre seu temperamento pior do que o normal para decidir que já basta. Além do mais, apesar de ser um cretino teimoso, Sheppard sente saudade de seu amigo.

Ele não exatamente quer testemunhas, então vai para os laboratórios por volta das 2300 horas, quando a maior parte dos cientistas já foi para cama. Ele passa por Zelenka que está saindo, indo para o seu próprio quarto.

“Já era hora,” diz Zelenka frio. Seu cabelo está em um estado ainda pior do que o normal, provavelmente por puxá-lo constantemente. “Ele está completamente–” ele para com um som frustrado e atira as mãos para o alto. “Por favor fale com ele.” Então ele vai embora.

Shappard acena na frente do sensor da porta e olha com cuidado para o laboratório. Ele está esperando gritos e objetos sendo atirados, mas ao invés disso, encontra McKay sentado calmo na frente de um computador, digitando em sua velocidade absurda usual. Uma xícara de café está perto do seu cotovelo e um par de embalagens de barrinhas do outro lado. Está de costas para a porta.

“McKay?” Sheppard tenta.

“Estou ocupado,” responde McKay sem parar ou desviar os olhos da tela.

“Vamos lá, Rodney,” Sheppard tenta de novo, com a voz ligeiramente agradável mas de modo insincero. “Você está assustando seus ratos de laboratório. Ouvi a Miko xingar.”

Isso chama a atenção de McKay: Miko é praticamente uma santa na questão de lidar com o drama dele. Ele se vira só o bastante para olhar para Sheppard sobre o ombro e erguer uma sobrancelha. “Bem, ela xingou em japonês,” admite Sheppard, “mas um dos técnicos do portal garantiu para mim que ela te chamou de uma palavra que não é adequada para crianças.”

“Huh,” diz McKay com algo como orgulho. Ele parece ter temporariamente esquecido sua irritação, mas se lembra um segundo depois e se vira de novo. “Ainda estou ocupado.”

Sheppard atravessa a sala, para ao lado de McKay, e inclina o quadril na direção da mesa em que ele está trabalhando. McKay tenta valentemente o ignorar, mas Sheppard é um especialista em apertar os seus botões. Sheppard rouba sua caneca de café, e McKay lhe dá um olhar mortal.

Não é seu olhar de irritação normal. Sheppard viu expressões mais suaves aterrorizarem seus empregados a ficarem súbita e completamente em silêncio, e Sheppard passa tempo o bastante com o Esquadrão Geek para saber o quão difícil é fazer com que se calem. Ele mesmo está um pouco incomodado pela expressão, para falar a verdade, McKay normalmente não usa essa expressão com ele. Ele já a viu dirigida a outros com frequência, e Rodney fica bem irritado com ele às vezes, mas não assim.

Sheppard suspeita que esse não seja um bom momento para fazer uma piada.

Ao invés disso, ele larga a caneca e oferece, “Sinto muito por não ter te dado mais tempo.”

McKay bate a tela do computador o fechando e vira sua cadeira para encarar Sheppard. “Você realmente acha que essa é a questão?” ele exige.

Sheppard não tem bem certeza sobre o que mais _poderia_ ser. Ele entende que voltar para o cruiser para o explodir foi descuidado e provavelmente idiota e poderia ter matado ele, mas qual era a alternativa? McKay poderia ter conseguido dar um jeitinho, talvez, mas havia uma solução clara para o tempo que tinham. Ele deveria ter deixado a radiação os matar? Ter deixado Torren sem sua mãe e eliminado uma vila inteira?

Sheppard já tem mortes o bastante na sua consciência.

McKay observa sua expressão confusa, então revira os olhos e diz, “Você é um idiota, Sheppard.” Seu tom é um pouco cruel, sem traços do tom de brincadeira que normalmente usa para o insultar. “A questão não é que você fez algo idiota e descuidado–esse é praticamente o seu nome do meio. Mas você nem hesitou.”

Mas ele _hesitou_ , Sheppard quer gritar. Ele fez os cálculos–a chance de uma morte é melhor do que a certeza de centena de mortes, e ele fez tudo o que podia para garantir que sobrevivesse.

“Se eu não tivesse,” Sheppard disse defensivamente, a irritação na sua voz apesar dele não querer, “nós todos teríamos morrido.”

“O que obviamente não é o ideal,” McKay explode. “Mas também não é ideal que você morra quando eu provavelmente poderia ter consertado a situação.”

“Você disse que não tinha nada que você pudesse fazer!”

“É claro que eu disse isso! Eu sempre digo isso! Impossível demora alguns minutos, lembra?”

“Você _também_ disse que a radiação ia nos matar em minutos.”

“Sim,” McKay concorda contrariado, “mas quis dizer tipo cinco, não dois. Posso trabalhar com cinco!”

“Por que diabos você não disse isso então?”

“Eu _ia_ mas você decidiu que você era o Coronel Desejo de Morrer e saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse!” Sheppard dirige seu próprio olhar irritado para McKay, mas McKay continua, aumentando o ritmo. “Poderia ter dado um jeito de fazer um detonador remoto que não fosse afetado pela radiação ou iniciado uma sobrecarga crítica do sistema naquela seção. Podia ter pelo menos _tentado_ , mas você estava _tão disposto a morrer_ –”

“Eu não quero morrer, Rodney!”

Isso faz com que McKay pare. Ele só pisca para Sheppard por um momento, o resto da sua bronca trancado na sua garganta. Sheppard suspira e esfrega uma mão na nuca, então continua, com a voz mais baixa dessa vez, “Eu não voltei porque achei que ia morrer. Fiz isso para que _nenhum_ de nós tivéssemos que morrer. Os fragmentos foram só má sorte. Não queria morrer.”

McKay não parece muito convencido e ótimo, agora Sheppard vai ter que falar sobre os seus sentimentos, aqueles que ele geralmente se recusa a admitir, muito menos discutir. Especialmente com McKay, que normalmente está ocupado demais tentando casar com loiras para o assunto surgir.

“Olha,” diz Sheppard nervoso, “não tenho um desejo de morrer. Talvez eu tivesse, há alguns anos. Mas é diferente agora. Eu sou diferente agora.” Sheppard está tentando ser sincero, mas isso são só palavras para McKay. Nenhum deles nunca foi bom com palavras. McKay consegue formar excelentes insultos, mas quando se trata de coisas que realmente importam, é só barulho.

O que diabos ele deveria dizer para fazer Rodney entender? Há alguns anos, não tinha muito propósito, na verdade, e ele estava só existindo. Tudo estava tão fodido depois de Holland, e então ele acabou na Antártica onde nada realmente importava, mas era quieto e ele podia voar, ao menos. E então ele encontrou algo, talvez, em uma cidade que acendia com seu toque, mas então teve Sumner e os Wraith e mortes pela galáxia inteira, tudo por culpa dele. Teve Ford e Elizabeth, e as coisas ficaram bem sombrias por um tempo.

Mas não é mais assim, não na maior parte dos dias. Ele tem uma nave cidade voadora que pode ler sua mente e Teyla, que também pode praticamente ler a sua mente, e a criança que ela nomeou em homenagem a ele. Ele tem Ronon, que passou por tudo quanto é tipo de coisa e entende sem precisar ler sua mente.

E ele tem Rodney, irritante e impossível, simultaneamente o homem mais inteligente em duas galáxias e a pessoa mais densa que Sheppard conhece. Ele não consegue acreditar que Rodney ainda não entende que a cada vez que Sheppard se atira em um problema provavelmente letal, ele não está fazendo isso para terminar com tudo mas para garantir que tudo vai continuar. Como ele pode não entender quando Sheppard conhece uma versão de Rodney que passou 25 anos tentando mudar o passado para manter Sheppard nele, quando uma versão dele se afogou tentando salvar pessoas que ele mal conhecia e com as quais certamente não se importava?

Mas Sheppard não consegue transformar nada disso em palavras. Ele e Rodney, ambos são homens de ação, e Sheppard acha que não tem outro jeito de fazer Rodney ver. Sheppard arrisca sua vida por essas pessoas, por qualquer um que precise de proteção. Ele não tem problemas assumindo riscos; esse é só outro puddlejumper com uma bomba atômica.

Então ele inspira profundamente e, incapaz de se impedir de fazer uma piada nesse tipo de tensão, mesmo na sua própria mente, diz para si mesmo que se isso der tão errado quanto ele acha que provavelmente vai dar, ele sempre pode se demitir da Força Aérea, roubar um puddlejumper, e se juntar aos Viajantes. Ele vai sentir saudade de Teyla e Torren e Ronon e da cidade, mas Sheppard acha que está disposto a fazer esse sacrifício.

Então ele se inclina e beija McKay na boca.

McKay fica muito parado, e Sheppard recua para o outro lado da mesa, mentalmente compondo sua carta de demissão. Ele considera sair correndo agora–tem alguma coisa no seu quarto que ele realmente _precisa_? Mas então McKay olha para ele com os olhos arregalados e diz articuladamente, “Bwuh?”

Sheppard quase ri. Ele raramente vê McKay ficar tão completamente não-verbal. Ele já o viu responder para chefes de Estado e Rainhas Wraith sem hesitar, mas aparentemente os lábios de Sheppard tem o poder de fazer seu cérebro entrar em curto-circuito. Ele arquiva essa informação para o futuro caso tenha uma chance (provavelmente mínima) da sua aposta ter dado certo.

“Você me beijou!” McKay acusa finalmente, observante como sempre.

“Sim, McKay, eu te beijei,” responde Sheppard secamente.

McKay processa isso por um momento. Então ele exige, “Por quê?”

Sheppard ri com isso. “Porque eu queria, Rodney. Porque eu não quero morrer.”

McKay o encara por mais um segundo, e então de repente, é como se um ZPM encaixasse no lugar no cérebro de McKay, e finalmente, ele entende. É como sistemas dormentes acordando, luzes se ligando quando ele entra em uma sala. Isso o lembra dos seus primeiros passos em Atlantis, o primeiro toque mental dela. É um pouco estranho e definitivamente alien, mas tão _legal_.

E então McKay está de pé e atravessando a sala. “Não sabia,” ele diz, e então agarra Sheppard pela lapela e suas bocas se encontram.

É rápido e intenso e os dentes de McKay batem contra o lábio inferior de Sheppard então dói um pouco, mas algo dentro de Sheppard parece soltar a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo, e é um pouco perfeito do seu próprio modo.

Então eles se ajeitam para se beijar direito, e não precisam mais de nenhuma palavra, só sons. Sheppard se vira um pouco para conseguir se sentar na mesa, e McKay se pressiona contra ele, se colocando entre seus joelhos. Ele passa uma mão na nuca de Sheppard e para o seu cabelo. Um arrepio passa pela espinha de Sheppard, e ele passa um braço ao redor de McKay, o puxando para mais perto, justo contra seu peito.

Eles se beijam por um longo tempo, e eventualmente, eles param para respirar. Eles inclinam suas testas juntos, como os athosianos fazem, e Sheppard de repente consegue entender o gesto. Eles seguem envolvidos pelos membros um do outro, e McKay diz, “Você nunca disse.”

Sheppard dá de ombros, movendo só o que não está ferido. “Não podia.”

“Não iria,” corrige McKay.

Ele não está exatamente certo, mas também não está exatamente errado, então Sheppard não o corrige. Ao invés disso, ele diz, “Sinto muito.”

McKay passa sua mão pelo pescoço de Sheppard e no seu ombro, passando os dedos pelo ferimento no ombro. Já está quase curado (a tecnologia médica dos Antigos que Keller e Carson entendem bem o bastante para usar é bem incrível e Keller é uma excelente cirurgiã), mas sua capacidade de movimento daquele lado ainda está bem limitada, e ainda dói quando ele se move do modo errado. Tem uma cicatriz ali, e McKay passa seus dedos suavemente por suas bordas.

“Não faz isso de novo,” ele diz. Sua voz é suave, e ele soa cansado. “Deixa outra pessoa ser o herói ao menos uma vez.”

O canto da boca de Sheppard se contorce quase que em um sorriso. McKay sabe que não é possível. “Não posso fazer isso.”

Rodney suspira. “Eu sei. Será que você pode pelo menos, não sei, considerar isso por mais do que um segundo? E talvez só quando literalmente não tiver nenhuma outra opção?”

“É, ok,” concorda Sheppard. Ele pega a mão livre de McKay com a sua e entrelaça seus dedos. McKay continua a traçar seus dedos pela cicatriz de Sheppard.

Ele ainda pode morrer de modo explosivo, Sheppard pensa, perseguindo as coisas que querem matar sua equipe até o inferno. Mas já faz tempo que esse não é o melhor cenário possível. Ele não pode excluir essa possibilidade completamente porque tem pessoas pelas quais ele faria absolutamente qualquer coisa. Pegasus é um lugar perigoso, e a porra do universo inteiro, pelo que parece, está cheio de coisas que querem matar eles, algumas delas querem matar ele em particular.

Mas Sheppard não vai deixar que façam isso.


End file.
